


Tell Me Your Mind

by heartofspells



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofspells/pseuds/heartofspells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is so jealous of Remus' relationship with Tonks that he can hardly stand to see them together. Remus confronts him and rough sex follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Your Mind

**June 13, 1996**  
  
Sirius’ hand tightened on the quill he held as he forced his eyes to remain focused on the parchment before him. It was difficult – oh, it was bloody torture – but he would do it. What little he had left of his sanity depended on it.   
  
A tiny, tinkling laugh met his ears then and Sirius’ resolve broke. His grey eyes flitted up and then back down quickly before immediately raising again as he stared in shock and more annoyance than he was willing to admit feeling.   
  
Remus and Tonks sat on the opposite side of the mostly empty kitchen. They chatted amicably with one another, just like old friends and it burned Sirius’ insides like acid. It wasn’t that Remus couldn’t have other friends; that wasn’t it at all. Sirius wasn’t jealous; no, he wasn’t. Remus having a new friend wasn’t what agitated him. What made Sirius’ blood boil was the way Tonks kept _touching_ his arm, running her fingers lightly over his hair, smiling flirtatiously, and laughing that stupid, chiming, asinine laugh of hers as though it was actually going to work.   
  
The thing that really got Sirius, though, was that it _was_ working. Remus was smiling back, he was laughing along with her, and he wasn’t moving and avoiding her touches. He was enjoying it. He was enjoying _her_.  
  
The quill snapped in his hand as Tonks leaned in to whisper into Remus’ ear. Sirius growled in frustration and slammed his hands down on the table. “How’s a bloke supposed to get anything done when there’s so much bloody _noise_?” he snapped.  
  
Tonks jumped back quickly, her cheeks flaming red in embarrassment at being caught so close to the werewolf. Remus, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes at Sirius in puzzlement. “We weren’t making any noise, Sirius,” he said reasonably.  
  
“Yes, you were,” Sirius bit out. “I could hear you two like you had placed a Sonorus on the entire house.”  
  
“Erm…I think I’m going to pop out,” Tonks hedged.  
  
“Bully for you,” grumbled Sirius as he gathered his things and walked up the stairs to the ground floor. He entered the parlour and soon after heard the sound of the closing front door, followed by Remus’ feet as he searched Sirius out.  
  
“That was incredibly rude, Sirius,” he said as he leaned against the door frame. “I’m disappointed in you. She’s your cousin.”  
  
“So,” Sirius scoffed. “What good’s my family ever done for me?”  
  
Remus scowled as he walked to the centre of the room and crossed his arms over his chest. “I would have thought you’d be happy to finally have a family member around which everyone gets along with.”  
  
Sirius snorted and mumbled, “You’ve been doing a bit more than ‘getting along’ with her, I think.”  
  
“What was that?” Remus asked sharply, his eyes narrowing again.  
  
“Nothing,” Sirius snapped as he stood. “Now go away. I’m trying to write to Harry.”  
  
“I’m not leaving until you tell me what has you in such a foul mood,” Remus stated resolutely. Sirius stared at the carpet stonily and Remus huffed. “Honestly, Sirius, what _is_ the matter with you?” Sirius moved his eyes to glare at the other man, but still didn’t reply. “Tell me!” Remus yelled.  
  
“Fine!” Sirius shouted and he slammed Remus’ back against the wall before his lips covered Remus’ in a hungry, burning kiss. Remus froze and Sirius began to pull away in mortification, but suddenly, Remus’ mouth was moving against his and his tongue was forcing it’s way between Sirius’ teeth.  
  
Sirius groaned and pushed his knee in between Remus’ thighs, delighting in the distinctive bulge he could feel against his own leg. Then their hands were ripping at clothing and raking across bare skin and the feel of Remus’ flesh against Sirius’ was better than Sirius had ever imagined it would be.   
  
Sirius’ lips trailed wet, sucking kisses down the length of the other man’s neck as he pushed two of his fingers inside of Remus’ mouth. A shiver raced down his spine as the man’s tongue flicked over the digits and coated them with saliva and Sirius had to refrain from keeping them there for eternity. Slowly, he let his hand slide down the side of Remus’ body and in one quick push, he forced one of the slick fingers inside the small pucker.  
  
Remus tensed and released a gasped breath of air, but Sirius didn’t still his movement. He worked his finger for a long moment before joining it with a second, longer one. Remus’ head leaned forward and his teeth bite into Sirius’ neck as Sirius scissored his fingers inside the narrow passage, working the man’s entrance loose. As he did so, he crooked his finger slightly, searching for the small bundle of nerves there and pushed against it. Remus’ head soared back at the touch and smacked into the wall behind him as he cried out in pleasure.   
  
In one smooth movement, Sirius had removed his fingers, wedged his hands around Remus’ thighs, lifted the man up, and shoved his swelling cock inside the man’s tight entrance. Remus whimpered and his body shook with tremors as his dug into the skin of Sirius’ back, but Sirius didn’t care. He had already fully withdrawn his weeping erection and quickly forced it back inside with one hard thrust, Remus’ and his skin smacking together and echoing through the room.  
  
With each forceful thrust, Remus’ back slid up the wall and he cried out as his prostate was brushed. His body jerked and his muscles tensed with pleasure and eventually, he was begging Sirius to please push harder, he wanted more, more, more. Just a little quicker, _please_ ; almost there.  
  
Sirius obliged without complaint and his breathing increased as he watched Remus’ hand drifted up to his own swollen cock and begin to work it vigorously. Sirius’ pace increased more and more with every gasp and hissed breath that Remus released and before he knew it, Remus was coming across his stomach and Sirius was throwing his head back as white-hot lighting flashed behind his eyelids and coursed through his body and his release exploded inside of Remus.  
  
His legs trembled and shuddered beneath his weight before they completely gave out and he sank to the floor, Remus still held tightly in his arms and his quickly drooping cock sliding out from the other man.  Remus groaned at the feeling as he lay atop Sirius and stared into his grey eyes in amazement. Sirius’ chest heaved against the other man’s as he quickly tried to regain his breath and when the man opened his mouth to speak, Sirius leaned up and kissed him instead.  
  
Remus pulled back after a lengthy, languid moment and his fingers threaded through Sirius’ long dark hair. “How long?” he asked softly.  
  
Sirius’ eyes shifted to the side for a brief moment as he swallowed. He moved them back and met Remus’ brown as he answered, “Since before Azkaban.”  
  
Remus’ eyes widened as he exhaled a quick breath of air. “Why didn’t you _tell_ me?”  
  
Sirius’ brow furrowed as he stared up at Remus with pain-filled eyes. “You know why,” he whispered.  
  
Remus sighed and his hand drifted down the side of Sirius’ face. “It doesn’t matter,” he said softly. “We have all the time in the world now.”  
  
Sirius pushed his forehead against Remus’. “Yes, we do,” he murmured. And for the first time in months, Sirius Black smiled.


End file.
